marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops (Scott Summers)
Real Name: Scott Summers Nicknames: Slim Former Aliases: Erik the Red, Slym Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Occupation: Adventurer, formerly student and radio announcer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret to the general populace, known only by certain government officials Marital Status: Widower Known Relatives: Christopher Summers (Corsair, father), Katherine Ann Summers (mother, deceased), Alexander (Havok, brother), Philip, Deborah (grandparents), Madelyne Pryor (first wife, deceased), Jean Grey (aka Phoenix, second wife, deceased), Nathan Christopher Summers(Cable, son), Gailyn (niece), Joey (nephew) Rachel (Phoenix III, daughter by Jean Grey in an alternate timeline), Tyler (Genesis, grandson, deceased) Group Affiliation: currently X-Men, formerly X-Factor, Factor Three Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York =Origin= Scott is a mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Anchorage, Alaska First Appearance: X-MEN #1 Origin: Origin unknown. =History= Scott Summers was the older of the two sons of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U. S. Air Force. When Scott was a child, Major Summers flew himself, his wife Katherine, and his sons Scott and Alex back from a vacation in his vintage private plane. The plane was attacked and set ablaze by a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute was unable to slow their fall sufficiently to prevent Scott from suffering a head injury on landing. (The injury damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts.) The two boys were separated by the authorities: Alex was adopted, but Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. Christopher and Katharine were believed dead. (Actually, they were taken prisoner by the Shi'ar; Katharine soon died but Christopher later became Corsair, leader of the Starjammers, a band of interstellar adventurers.) On recovering, Scott was placed in an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska that was secretly controlled by his future enemy Mister Sinister. Years later, as a teenager, Scott began to suffer from severe headaches and eyestrain. He was sent to an eye specialist in Washington, D. C., who discovered that lenses made of ruby quartz corrected the problem. While Scott was visiting a large city, his developing mutant power to project optic force beams finally erupted, bursting forth in an uncontrollable blast that demolished a crane, causing it to drop a huge object towards a terrified crowd. Scott saved the crowd by obliterating the object with another blast, but they turned into an angry mob, thinking he had tried to kill them. Scott fled, ultimately escaping on a freight train. Professor Charles Xavier and F.B.I. agent Fred Duncan joined forces in their mutual attempt to find Scott. Meanwhile, a mutant known as Jack O' Diamonds, and later as the Living Diamond, forced the frightened boy to aid him in his crimes. Xavier rescued Scott from the Living Diamond and enlisted him as the first member of the team of young mutants he would teach in using their powers, the X-Men. As Cyclops Scott soon became deputy leader of the X-Men. He fell in love with his teammate Jean Grey, although his reserve and his worries about the dangers of his optic beams prevented him for years from expressing his feelings to her. When the other original X-Men left the team, Cyclops stayed on as deputy leader of the "new" X-Men. Shortly afterwards the cosmic entity called the Phoenix Force secretly placed Jean in suspended animation and impersonated her, adopting a form identical to hers. When this Phoenix committed suicide, Scott believed that the real Jean had died and he left the X-Men. Eventually he returned to the team and met and married Madelyne Pryor, a woman who was Jean's double; he was unaware she was a clone of Jean created by Mister Sinister. Scott and Madelyne had a baby son, named Nathan Christopher, and Scott again left the X-Men. Subsequently, the real Jean Grey emerged from suspended animation. Scott left his wife and joined with Jean and the other original X-Men in founding a new team, the original X-Factor. Madelyne went insane, developed superhuman powers, and perished in combat with Jean Grey. Later, Apocalypse infected Nathan with a techno-organic virus. To save his life, Scott was forced to allow a time traveling member of the Askani cult to transport Nathan to the 30th century of an alternate future. After Professor Xavier returned from a long sojourn in space with the Starjammers, Cyclops and the other X-Factor members rejoined the X-Men. Ever since then Cyclops has remained with the X-Men, sharing deputy leadership with Storm. Scott and Jean were finally married. While they were on their honeymoon, Mother Askani, leader of the Askani cult, drew their spirits two millennia into an alternate future, where they inhabited new bodies. There, as Slym and Redd, they spent years raising young Nathan into his early adolescence. Then Scott and Jean returned to their own time and bodies, and Nathan remained to grow up into his time's greatest hero, Cable. =Characteristics= Height: 6'3" Weight: 195 lbs (89 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features =Powers= Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a beam of concussive ruby-colored force from his eyes. Like his brother Havok, Cyclops is able to store solar radiation. His absorbtion ability is considerably less developed than Alex's. Likewise, Cyclops's body does not seem to convert stored energy into optic blasts; rather they allow his eyes to act as a dimensional aperature from where the reddish energy emanates from. This unknown dimension contains energy that does not seem to follow the physical laws of the normal universe. The energy fired from Cyclops eye's is concussive, frictionless, and does not seem to have a recoil effect although Cyclops is able to slow down midair descent by firing downwards. By focusing his eyes and adjusting the opening of his visor, Cyclops is able to control the width of the beam emitted. While a pinpoint beam seems to be the most potent, a wider blast can damage a greater surface area. While he rarely removes his visor, Cyclops will at times also take off his glasses in order to fire. While he seems unable to control it, there is a psionic field emitted by Cyclops's mind that is likely related to control of his power. Through the use of their psionic bond, Jean Grey was able to restrain his blasts, presumably with her telekinesis. Cyclops normally sees the world in various shades of red due to this energy, but has learned to distinguish colors. During periods where he has been unable to use his power, his eyes function normally. Cyclops is able to 'bounce' his optic blasts and seems to intuitively know the necessary angles and trajectories in order to do so. Known Abilities: Cyclops has extensive training in hand-to-hand combat and is an experienced battle tactician and strategist. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: The mask Cyclops wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clamshell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact cycolac plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. A separate pair of lenses were also designed for Cyclops to use while sleeping. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: Due to a brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. Mister Sinister has claimed that this is false and that Scott's eyes and brain became too reliant on the ruby quartz lenses. However, as with most of Sinister's claims, this must be viewed with skepticism. ---- Category:X-Men members Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----